Final Boss
The Final Boss, canonically known as The Devil,' '''is the ultimate evil that King Corobo faces during the ending to Little King's Story. Appearances The Final Boss is often dubbed by fans as the Gray Rat or the Rat King, and is the leader of a family of Rats. For the Final Boss battle, Corobo must kill the three other Rats before facing the Gray Rat. The Gray Rat makes its first appearance in the intro, attacking Corobo's Box Theater with its family, before being chased into the forest by Corobo. Later, it is seen scampering around in every iteration of Alpoko Castle and the Castle grounds, leading the three other Rats. Verde often becomes scared of the Rats, and Liam intervenes to ward them off with a high pitched whistle, which distresses the Rats. It isn't until the finale that Corobo sees the Gray Rat in its deadlier persona. In an inceptive twist, God has His own Box Theater, much like Corobo, and Corobo's World resides inside it. It too is attacked by a family of rats, the leader of which is the Gray Rat, covered in scars and wearing a gnawed Crown, hence the dubbed name of the Rat King. This Rat appears to have a level of intelligence, as it not only taunts Corobo with fear, but commands the other Rats, eats the chosen Princess out of revenge, and eats the only means of communication between Corobo and Alpoko. When King Corobo first enters the World of God, his Princess will be distracted by a large, gray creature scuttling past while Corobo is communicating with Howser. Shortly after, he finds a pile of the Rat King's excrement, which Skinny Ray decides to name after himself, but cannot settle on a name. After exploring for a while, with the Princess becoming increasingly frightened by signs of movement and squeaking noises, the Princess will be captured by the previously seen creature. Corobo moves onwards until he hears growling. The Gray Rat reveals itself as the giant creature, and the King of the Blue, Yellow and Red Rats, which also reveal themselves. The subordinate Rats attack the box and cause another earthquake, which Skinny Ray sees and acknowledges. The supposed Rat King then leaps from the top of box and in front of the comparitively much smaller King Corobo, who freezes in fear and falls over, panicking. The Rat has Corobo cornered and goes for the kill. Just before Corobo meets his fate, a loud tweeting noise is heard: Liam is whistling over the communications device, which hurts the Rat's ears and freezes it in place. He tells Corobo that, despite their differences, he is still the Anything Minister, and will never let his best friend down. He whistles again, even louder, causing all of the rats to scatter. Howser, Skinny Ray and Kampbell cheer and praise Corobo on, as the little king gets to his feet and readies his sceptre for one final fight. After the fight has been won, God wakes up from his bed, sees the downed Gray Rat, picks it up and throws it out of a window. Final Battle The Final Boss Battle is split into five stages. The gimmick of this fight is that all Rats will have large periods of '''invulnerability '''and must be attacked only when vulnerable, which usually occurs after more powerful attacks. When Rats are invulnerable, citizen's weapons will make no sound when hitting the Rat, signifying that they are doing no damage. A darkness surrounds the arena, with the Box Theater on one edge. Pots containing arrows can be found in the four corners of the arena, and a small Hot Spring can be found in one corner. '''First Stage:' Blue Rat Second Stage: Yellow Rat The Yellow Rat can teleport to avoid attacks Third Stage: Red Rat The Red Rat can create four mirages around itself, to give some of its attacks a larger Area-of-effect. Fourth Stage: End of the World The previous three rats will charge towards the Box Theatre to cause another devastating Earthquake. Corobo must defeat them before the entire world is destroyed, which will be measured in % on the HUD bar and describe the events of the destruction of The World. All three Rats are mostly vulnerable throughout this phase, and use a few of their previous attacks to defend each other from Corobo and company. If Liam's Salary Statement quest line has been completed, he will whistle in order to stun the Rats and leave them open at intervals. * At 10%, New Island will sink. * At 20%, Sobamanjaro will explode and spew lava. * At 30%, the Public Broadcast Tower will have a UFO crash into it. * At 40%, the Eggan Civilization Ruins are flattened. * At 50%, Bony Tunnel will collapse. * At 60%, the Forest Cafeteria is engulfed in a geyser of magma. * At 70%, the Giant Cherry Tree is ripped from the ground. * At 80%, Dark Valley collapses. * At 90%, Alpoko is hit by shooting stars. * At 95%, Farmland is swallowed by a chasm. * At 97%, Castle Town is crushed by a falling moon. * At 99%, the entire World is destroyed except Alpoko Castle. The HUD displays the text "one last push until the end of the world". If Liam's Salary Statament quest has been completed, then Liam tweets the Rats a final time. A unique camera angle is used, focusing on the Box Theater, until the phase is completed, or... * At 100%, the end of the World. Game Over. A unique piece of art of Corobo will display, before the Game Over screen continues as normal. However, nobody will attend Corobo's funeral, as they have all perished in the armageddon. 'Final Stage: '''Gray Rat After witnessing the deaths of its subordinates, the leader of the Rats jumps down from the Box Theater with Corobo's chosen Princess in hand, throws her into the air and eats her whole. The Rat then eats the communications device, cutting Corobo off from communicating with Alpoko, and transmitting the Princess burning alive in the Rat's stomach acid to the people of Alpoko. The Gray Rat has a combination of new attacks, and attacks shared with the other Rats. Effective Jobs Music The music that plays during the final battle is an eerie remix of the first section of Mussorgsky's "A Night on Bald Mountain", featuring off-key piano chords, a ghostly choir, and segments that use different string instruments as opposed to the more consistent orchestration typically used in the original. The intro cutscene to this fight is comprised of different sections of Beethoven's 5th Symphony. Trivia * When God picks up the Gray Rat after the battle, it reverts to its appearance from the opening to the game * The Gray Rat has the most attacks of any enemy, UMA, or Boss in Little King's Story, with a total of 9 attacks, discounting the Chase. The second highest number of attacks is Jumbo Champloon's 7, although this is only the case if all of Champloon's forms' attacks are accumulated. * The cadaver attacks can be used by the Gray Rat even he has not eaten any citizens, suggesting that he has somehow eaten people before the battle has even begun. * Although the boss is named the Rat King by fans, this name is never used in Little King's Story. However, an unused event in the game's files has Howser tell Corobo he has unlocked the ability to "take on the Rat King". * A Rat King also appears in some retellings of the Nutcracker, which also has an ending similar to Little King's Story. Coincidentally, some music from the Nutcracker suite is used in Little King's Story, such as Omelet's battle theme, Kampbell's introductory theme, The Watchtower, the introduction of the first and third Castles, and when an Animal is saved. * A "rat king" can also refer to a group of rats' tails becoming painfully entangled with each other, keeping the rats tied together. * The Gray Rat's existence is hinted towards several times. ** If Corobo looks through a telescope atop Sobamanjaro, he can see the crack in the ceiling of the universe. Occasionally, a red eye can be seen peering through this crack. An unused event shows Corobo reacting in fear to this phenomena. ** One letter Corobo can receive talks of a "Red Light" coming from the sky. ** Shizuka sometimes has visions of the final battle, seeing flashes of Red, Yellow, Blue and Gray, before having a headache and screaming. (''Main Article: Princess Shizuka/Quotes) * The rats do not disappear during the Animal Book quest, likely due to their plot significance. However, a Book portrait for the Gray Rat does exist in the game's data. Gallery Rat King 2.png|Artwork of the King of the Rats Rat King.png|Unused portrait of the King of the Rats Mouse.png|Unused Animal Book entry for the Gray Rat __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Final Boss